


Memories of The Past #2

by Generatia



Series: Yankton Chronicles [2]
Category: GTA - Fandom, GTA V, Michael De Santa - Fandom
Genre: Other, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generatia/pseuds/Generatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Sandy Shores there was North Yankton, and ever since you moved away with Trevor, the only things that remained were the cheerful and bitter memories of the past you spent with the people you once thought were your closest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of The Past #2

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Memory since the other one did fairly well, the reason it's so late it's because most of the good fanfics have already been written and ideas have been taken. I 'try' to be original but that doesn't mean that I'll always be, I might try to use some other ideas within my works or use the ideas of others and interpret it my way e.t.c
> 
> -Hope you enjoy Gen.

It was late at night and you were struggling to sleep as the night was cold even though you slept underneath two blankets already. You eventually gave up and looked down from the top of the bunk bed to Michael, you weren't sure if he was sleeping or not. "Mikey, are you asleep?" You whispered as quietly as you could trying to not disturb your parents in the living room, he shrugged his shoulders and whispered back,  
"What's wrong Cecil," he was never too happy when you woke him up before the sun showed up but honestly he could sleep forever.  
"I can't sleep I'm cold again."  
"The trailer's already falling apart... Probably an opening somewhere letting wind in." You lowered your eyebrows in a disappointed manner,  
"You're a great help." You lay your head back onto the pillow and ended up looking at the ceiling for most of your time when you couldn't get to sleep, until you heard your parents shouting at each other in the other room. It wasn't anything unusual, most of the time you just hid your head under the pillow or went outside to play, but this time was slightly different as if they were trying to keep it down on purpose. 

You climbed down from your bunk bed and opened the door slightly revealing a small crack, just enough to watch them. Your dad was holding some sort of suitcase in his hand whilst your mom was tugging onto his arm, it seemed she was pleading him to stay.  
"You can't leave, not like this what am I going to say to the kids?"  
"They're not my problem anymore, I didn't want them in the first place."  
"Please stay, I can't do this alone..." Your mom wrapped herself around his arm but he pushed her away from him causing her to nearly trip over the small coffee table, he was always violent especially when he was drunk, though he looked sober right now. 

"I don't care what you do with them, you can even sell them." You could feel your eyes start to sting as you covered your mouth from shock, your mom wasn't taking it that well either.  
"You know what fine, leave. I'll manage, go to your new stupid fucking family and your younger slut. She'll leave your old ass anyway." Your dad got so frustrated with her that he slapped her which threw her right to the ground, at that exact moment you stepped through the door looking at both of your parents scared. Your mother was pale with fear when you walked in, she was terrified of the things you saw, she calmly whispered;

"Cece, go back to bed...please." Your mom covered up the tears in her eyes as she leaned against the wall.  
"Where's daddy going?" He smirked and walked out of the door saying his last goodbye to you, it didn't sound as if he tried. You stepped on top of the sofa and looked out the window pressing your hands against the glass watching as he started walking out of the trailer park into the snowy weather. At some point he looked back at the trailer and saw you with tears in your eyes pressing hard against the glass as if you wanted to hug him one last time but, he didn't even smile at you, it hurt. Your mom put her arm around you and hugged you close wiping a tear that was beginning to drop down your cheek,

"Where did daddy go?" She wiped a bit of blood off of her forehead she had earlier when you came in and sighed,  
"He left because he doesn't love us anymore... He never did." You closed your eyes and lowered your head,  
"Is that why he hurt us?"  
"Who knows, your father was unpredictable." You stepped off the couch and walked slowly back to the bedroom but as you were about to step inside you mom turned you around and crouched to your level lifting up your chin. "Cecilia, please don't tell your brother about this." You could feel a giant burden put on your shoulders, it wasn't going to be easy not telling Michael the reason your dad left but you could at least try to live with the lie. "Okay, I won't..." You lowered your eyes and sighed, your mom managed to put on a half smile and run her hands through your hair,  
"Thank you." She kissed you on the forehead and you left for your bed, you climbed back on top and pulled the duvey over your head although getting to sleep now was even harder. You wanted to tell Michael but at the same time you didn't want to hurt him besides, it wasn't easy saying your dad left because he didn't love you. Maybe one day?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the end! Do not fear it will be updated as I still have a small piece to add!


End file.
